The present invention relates generally to standards for vehicle operation and maintenance, and more particularly to a system and method for protecting vehicles and operators when operating outside the standards as well as for promoting compliance with the standards.
A number of industries, such as the mining industry, rely on large off-highway trucks to transport large cargo loads. Not only are the loads themselves extensive, but these trucks are frequently operated around the clock. Manufacturers or dealers of these off-highway trucks often specify operating and maintenance standards, such as maximum operating weights, in order to achieve a longer operating life of the vehicle.
Sometimes the specified maximum operating weight is viewed as the target weight, rather than a weight that should not be exceeded, as there may be divergent interests in this area. Hauling a heavier load may result in a greater profit for the operation, at least in the short term. But, frequent overloading will adversely affect vehicle life and operation. Overloading may also result in reduced fuel efficiency and increased operating costs. Additionally, overloading may increase wear on components and may break structural joints. Some studies have shown that every one ton increase in mean payload (or cargo weight) above target decreases component life by approximately 1%. Further, repeated overloads may potentially decertify brake and/or steering systems in the vehicle. This represents an undesirable situation for not only the vehicles, but the vehicle operators. Further, these trucks are sometimes rented or leased, by the vehicle owner, to a an operator of a work site. While overloading the trucks may increase short-term productivity, as desired by the rental operator, the long-term costs of such operations must be borne by the owner.
To balance the interest in hauling at maximum potential with the interest in maximizing vehicle life, vehicle owners often request vehicle manufacturers to provide an xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d overload amount (or percentage above the target, or acceptable, payload), wherein the adverse effects to the vehicle are minimized while still permitting the hauling of large loads.
Currently, systems exist that determine and store the payload weights of a vehicle. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,712 entitled xe2x80x9cDynamic Payload Monitor.xe2x80x9d This system includes an on-board processor that stores a set of payload weights and may calculate the average payload and overload percentage. These calculations, however, do not provide the operator or owner with sufficient information or incentive to alter his behavior in order to obtain and/or continue compliance with applicable standards.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the prior art.
A method is provided for promoting compliance by a vehicle operator with a payload standard for a vehicle. The payload weight of the vehicle is determined. The payload weight is compared with the payload standard to determine if the payload weight is compliant with the payload standard. The operation of the vehicle is then limited if the payload weight is not in compliance.
Further, a method is provided for protecting a vehicle carrying a payload of a payload weight. A target payload and an overload setting are provided. A payload weight is obtained from the vehicle. The payload weight is compared to the target payload plus the overload setting to determine if the payload weight is greater than the target payload plus the overload setting. If not, normal vehicle operation is permitted. If the payload weight is greater than the target payload plus the overload setting, a warning event is provided and limited vehicle operation is permitted.
Further, there is provided a system for protecting a vehicle having a transmission and an engine, the vehicle being subject to a payload standard. The system includes a payload sensing system for obtaining a payload weight and an on-board computer operably connected to both the transmission system and the payload sensing system. The on-board computer also includes information about the payload standard. The on-board computer will cause the transmission system to permit limited vehicle operation when the payload weight obtained from the payload sensing system indicates the vehicle is in non-compliance with the payload standard.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.